So Many Lies, So Little Time
by ShaMaiMai
Summary: AU! What would it have been like if Cammie's mom had left to go find her husband once he disappeared? What if she came back four years later to open up the academy again? What if she had come back completely different, and Cammie and her friends had to discover why and what to do about it? What if their questions lead them on an adventure that they would have never imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here we go :D I haven't read the series in a while, to be honest, but when I saw that the new book was coming out I got inspired to do this little number. No worries, I've read the series like a million times, so I haven't forgotten _too _much...**

**Ash- Yeah right, you had to google how old Cammie was when her dad 'poofed'.**

**Me- Shh! Ignore her, just some character that likes to ruin my life. Not worth mentioning, rea- Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow!**

**Ash- *Rolls eyes* When is she going to learn not to insult me because I always light her hair on fire afterwards? Sigh. She doesn't own Gallagher Girls, she could never come up with something that good.**

**So Many Lies, So Little Time**

The letter had come months ago, giving me plenty of time to prepare, it gave me all the information that could possibly need to get myself ready. That wasn't the problem. All of my stuff was packed up, I couldn't think of one thing that I could have possibly left behind. On the outside, I was completely ready to go. The problem was what lay underneath. _I _wasn't ready to go.

It had been four years, four long years of living like an orphan. First her dad had disappeared when she was in sixth grade, then as soon as her mom had gotten the news… she had gone out to find him. There had been no contact with either of them since that time. Until now. The academy that her mother had been over had been temporarily shut down… abandoned, no lights on inside. Until now. I had been slowly recovering from the disappearance of both my parents _and _the academy that I had always planned to join. The idea had finally sunk in, that I was never going to see any of them. I had been getting over the my mourning… accepting facts and trying to move on. Until now.

I know, I should be happy, right? My mom had finally appeared, though I hadn't seen her yet, and decided to open the academy again. I was going to be a student at Gallagher Academy, I was going to see my mom again! Who wouldn't be thrilled? To be honest: me. I wasn't thrilled. In fact, I was pretty much everything _but _thrilled. I was angry, hurt, heartbroken, confused, and so many other things… except thrilled. The number one feeling, though, was fear.

There were the normal things to be scared about, my first of school and the fact that I was seeing my mom for the first time in four years. Those weren't the big parts, though. It wasn't just that this was going to be my first day at a new school, it was that I knew the school was _different_ now. It wasn't just that I was seeing my mom for the first time in fours years, it was that I knew she was going to be _different _now.

Let's start with the school, that'll be an easier subject to talk about for the moment. You see, after my mom left, they had to shut it down because they couldn't find anyone else that was both qualified and willing to run the place. In the after effects, spy parents being a bit annoyed and all this other craziness that broke out, this place called Blackthorne got shut down. I'm not sure on all the details, but I think some parent got mad when she found out that the _boys_ still had a school and found some bad info on the place to get it cut off. So, as the result, Gallagher was now an academy for girls… and boys. I know, so not cool.

With my mom, though… well I know you may think that I'm just paranoid on this, but I've got the facts, alright? It's not just because I'm nervous about seeing her. It's not just me thinking 'what _if_ she's changed', trust me. The look on Ms. Baxter's face had been enough in the beginning. I had been staying with Bex's family since my parents vanished, and my mom had apparently asked to see Ms. Baxter when she suddenly appeared again five months ago, yeah, she had been back for five months and I still hadn't seen her, that should be enough to prove that she had changed somehow. Anyway, when Bex's mom had come back from the meeting with _my _mom, she had this… this look on her face. At first she would even meet my gaze, avoiding eye contact with me until she could pull up a cover I guess. Then she had just tried to smile at me as if to say 'everything's okay', but I could tell by the look in her eyes. Everything was _not _okay. Ever since then I had picked up more and more hints that something about my mother… had changed. Nobody talked about her when they saw me coming, but they all gave that stupid pity look, worse than the one they had used to give me when they knew about both my parents being missing.

My heart suddenly started to beat faster as my eyes saw the small town we were going towards. We had just exited the Interstate and were turning into Roseville, Virginia. I could see the Academy becoming bigger and bigger as we neared it, and let out a slight sigh through my tightening throat when I saw the empty drive. No one else was expected to get here for another few days, they had at least given me that much time to get used to my mother again.

**A/N- Two words, people, Read and Review! Please! Or two letters, since they say R&R now... well, that's more like two letters and a symbol-**

**Ash: Shut up.**

**Me: *Goes to sulk in a corner***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey peoples! Sorry for not updating sooner, but to be honest, I wasn't even going to update _this _soon. So, you can thank HeartZammieForever for this. She's like, one of my favorite authors (seriously, go read her stuff!) and she gave me a really nice review! So yes, this update is due to me being a fan of that girl, so you can thank her for this ;P**

**Ash: Stalker.**

**I am not! I can be a fan without it being called stalking!**

**Ash: Yeah, right. Sure.**

**Why are you always so-**

**Ash: She doesn't own GG! Trust me, she is _not_ Ally Carter.**

**Hey, I came up with you, didn't I? Ouch! Meaner. Enjoy the story! :3 **

"Miss?" The driver asked me cautiously, as he continued to hold open my door, waiting for me to step out and accept my luggage. Problem was, my mind seemed to be working a million miles per hour and yet completely frozen at the same time. In other words, I was totally freaking out. Of course, this didn't show on the outside. I might not have been able to train at Gallagher Academy, but Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, along with my Aunt Abbey and a few other adults, had set up a temporary school in London. It was small, and no where near as spy-friendly as the Academy, but all of the original teachers were there. We had learned a lot.

Of course, I had long since learned how to control the emotions on my face, even before I started all of my extra 'academic' training. That just happens when both of your spy parents disappear and you have to live with all of these other spy adults giving you those looks and questions. I mean, it takes some serious skill to fake happiness and be able to convince _operatives _that you're doing fine. I had perfected that four years ago. If only I could control my actual emotions like that.

"Right, sorry. Just thinking." I told the man, who was wearing a tux and everything. I know, right? Limos and men dressed like butlers, definitely not what I was used to. Maybe I would have been if-

No,I scolded myself, _no 'what-if's' that's the rule. Remember the rule Cammie._

I had made that rule about a year after my parents went MIA, having gotten sick and tired of hearing myself mope around being self-pitying. A lot had changed after that year. I got strict with myself, and my entire personality seemed to change. I was… colder than before. Don't get me wrong, I still acted like the sweet and kind Cammie that had always been me, but that was mainly to keep my friends and family from worrying about me. I didn't really feel it deep inside me. It was like something in me had broken, hardened, died the day my mom left. To be honest, I didn't think it would ever heal. Not fully. I'd always have that big, ugly scar on my heart, adding a touch of cruelness to me.

"Of course, Miss." The butler-man said, not fully believing me. It didn't surprise me much, seeing as you would have to be pretty dumb to not know I was nervous. All you would have to do is put together the pieces, no matter how well I acted. My mom was acting different (according to everyone else), I was seeing her for the first time today in a school that was now changed from the one I used to dream about, and now I was being severely slow about getting out of the car. It's not that hard to figure out I was scared, especially when you considered the fact that this man worked for Gallagher Academy, which pretty much meant he had once been a spy.

Me and my friends (mainly Bex, Liz, and Macey who had all been brought to our temporary setup in London) used to make up stories behind all the people that had once worked at the Academy. It had been fun, but also slightly depressing as it made them all remember that they might have actually been in the Academy if it hadn't been for my mom. Of course, before I could think on that I would always remind my self of the rule. No 'what ifs'.

Taking a deep breath, I kept the comforting thought of all my friends, trying to muster up some courage as I accepted my luggage from the large man in the tux, slowly stepping towards the large mansion-like school that I had so long admired.

Once I had _finally _made my way to the front foyer, I found myself looking around in awe. The place was still amazing! My body tensed, however, when I heard the clacking of shoes making their way purposely in my direction. Instinctively, I kept my head in the same position it had been, staring up at the tall ceiling, and looked out to see out of my peripheral vision. Just something my training had me do, seeing as I was already pretty positive on who was coming my way. Ms. Morgan, my mother, was the only other person supposed to be in the building today.

"Ah, Cammie, you made it! So good to see you dear, it's been so long! I apologize for not seeing you sooner, but you know how it is, busy busy. I can't show you to your room, I have a ton of paperwork to do, but you know where everything is already, don't you? You're the first here, so you can have your choice of the Sophomore dorms." With that hurried and oh so friendly little speech, my mother rushed off to her office. Yes, you read that correctly. My mother.

I blinked back tears, shocked and confused, before running up the grand stairs at a speed not capable of anyone who had not yet been trained the way I had. Yes, I knew where everything was. My parents had taken me on a tour of the place before they both vanished. Not only that, but I had… well, I had kind of lived here before. Yeah. You see, remember how I told you that about a year after my parents disappeared I made up the rule and got all strict with myself? During that year, I had kind off gone off the radar and hid inside the Academy. I lived here until I finally snapped out my self-pitying trance. Then I had contacted Bex and she got her family to fly me over ASAP.

Throwing my stuff on a bed that resided in my favorite dorm room, the one I had stayed in that year, I made a hasty retreat into one of the many hidden passageways inside of my old home. What can I say, there hadn't been much else to do around here than explore, and now I was glad I had. I needed the passageways. It helped me clear my head. I didn't know if anything could clear my jumbled thoughts and emotion at the moment, though. My mom had definitely changed. She acted like nothing had happened! Like her disappearance was totally the norm. How was I ever going to survive this year without breaking down and going crazy?

**A/N- So what did ya think? Huh, huh? I don't care if you absolutely hated it, just please review. Even if it's a mean review, trust me, I don't get offended very easily xD**

**Ash: That's cause you're stupid so you never take the insults seriously. Airhead.**

**Do you want me to bring Javier out here?**

**Ash: Don't you dare *evil eye***

***Suddenly an advertisement* By the way, if you want to know who Javier is, go see my other story "The Secret Sohmas"! Even if you've never seen the shows they're based off of, you won't get lost. Pretty much all the characters are original at the moment, and everything I use from the shows I will explain, so no worries there! If only to see Ash extremely uncomfortable, please read it! xD Ouch!**

**Ash: Shut up!**

**Why? *wiggles eyebrows* Does Javier make you nervous? Ow, ow, ow! You really gotta stop burning me!**

**Javier: *Suddenly appears* I heard my name. *Looks over at Ash and smirks***

**Ash: Grr! *Surprisingly blushes rather brightly***

**Well, I'll leave those two love birds alone. No worries, we can trust them. Javier really is honorable, he just likes to tease her :P Anyway, please review! **


End file.
